A New Beginning: The Meeting of Shade's Son
It had been a long time since the day Ray had failed to save one of his closest friends and failed but after that failure he became stronger for it and knew that he would have to do the unthinkable when he and Shade would fight one day. "What's wrong?" Aki asked as they were both on top of a cllif, "Is it Shade again?" Aki asked. "Yeah, I just............. I thought with everything that happened that it would be alright but i was wrong." Ray said as he got up and dusted off his pants. "Come on, let's get something to eat that'll cheer you up." Aki said smiling as they both went into town to grab a bite to eat. "Hey its Aki!" Atsuya shouted out as he and the others walked down the lane "Yo Ray!" Van smirked wearing his new jean jacket Anna bought for him. Not far away, a young looking woman, her hair flowing in the breeze, and a child, no older than ten, were standing out front of an old house, a house haunted by what once was. "Hey guys, how are you doing?" Aki said smiling then turned to Ray but saw him going away to the park alone. "What's up his butt?" Shiro laughed but quickly stopped as he realized Anna was glaring at him. "Oh we were just taking a break strolling about today. We needed a break from all the work." Jitsuzai bowed at Aki and then went back to stand by his sister. "We should all do something entertaining." Van just looked over at Ray as he went off The woman and her son walked up to the mass of people. "Ok, you don't show up for ten years, and I seem to not matter anymore, is that it?" the woman joked. Ray came into the park as he looked around seeing all of the people happy and enjoying themselves then out of nowhere he sees two small kids as they were playing around in the sand-box. In that one moment Ray almost felt like crying as he had remembered times when both he and Shade were like those two kids always wanting to work together. Jitsuzai and Anna looked at one another both looking confused they asked Aki "Who is that?" Atsuya looked depressed "No one ever looks to me for information." "Shut up Atsuya. Maybe its because you have as many emotions as a pre-teen female."Shiro looked around for something to drink "Why is it there is never a vendor when you need one?" "Well, if one of you remembers me, mabye I can make you some food." The child grabbed onto his mother, not liking all of the strangers. "This is Loran, she's one of our closest friends and great ally but i don't know who this cutie is." Aki said smiling as she kneeled down and made eye-level with him. "Hello Miss Loran!" Jitsuzai and Anna both bowed before the two in front of them. "Why does everyone call her 'miss'?" Van started to laugh "Been a long time Loran. How have you been since..you know?" "Yeah, that...I've been ok. And as for the kid, he's my son, Hayashi. It's ok, these people won't hurt you. If they try, I'll deal with it." Loran said, a kidding look in her eyes. "H-Hello." the child said slightly afraid still. "Hello Sweety my name is Aki Kastu, nice to meet you." Aki said as she smiled but in her heart was crying as Ray still hadn't returned back. Shiro shoved Atsuya and Jitsuzai foward. "Go talk to him. He's closer to your age than anyone else." Atsuya extended his hand to Hiyashi "My name is Atsuya Tatsumi and this here is Jitsuzai Rosenkrantz. Over there is his sister Anna, her boyfriend Van Satonaka, and his brother Shiro Satona...er....Kujo. Its nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too." Hayashi said, holding his mom with one hand while shaking his other with Atsuya. Loran looked at the group, and smiled. "We only need Margin, Yuki, Sadow, and Ray. Then we would have all of his friends in one place." she added the last part with disdain. "I talked to everyone and there all okay but the only person we're missing is......." Aki said as she sadly looked over at the park and saw Ray lying down on a small hill with his bandana covering his eyes,"He's still hurt." "Aren't we all?" Van said clenching his fists remembering all he went through with his former friend "But if Loran can handle this bravely I don't see why we all can't. I say we just move on and try to get our minds off of things for a bit." Anna looked at Van's hand noticing blood start to drip from the pressure he was putting on "Van...." "Van, calm down. Hayashi and I don't need him, so we don't talk about him." Hayashi spoke up, "Who? I don't understand." "Don't worry about it sweetie, it's no one really listen why do i grab Ray and we can head over for lunch." Aki said as she went towards Ray and shook his body. "What?" Ray said. "Come on, let's go get something to eat it'll be fun." Aki said smiling but all Ray did was turn his body away from her. Aki's eyes started tearing up as she went back with them,"Well Ray won't be joining us." Aki said smiling as her face turned Red with hurt and emberesement. "Heh. The sour puss wants to cry all the day?" Shiro looked over at Ray "WHY DOESN'T HE JUST SAY HE'S A WOMAN TOO!? WHY DON'T I ATTACK AKI AND TAKE HER LIFE?" shouting loud enough for Ray to hear trying to provoke him into doing anything at all "Shut it Shiro. DO YOU WANT MY FIST TO SAY HI TO YOUR FACE!?" Anna grabbed Shiro by the collar "Just drop it okay guys? I'm not sure what happened but, I can tell its not good." "Let's get something to eat, ok? Just forget about it." Loran and Hayashi walked back to their home. "You guys want food? Come on." Aki looked at Ray then started feeling the tears coming down her face but quickly wiped them away as she walked next to Loran to make sure she didn't show she was hurt. Ray looked at them walking away and sighed as he laid back down. Van lingered back wanting some time alone allowing the others to go on ahead. "Anna watch them for me." "Van...YES SIR!" Anna tried to show she wasn't worried failing obviously Jitsuzai and Atsuya tried to get the small boy to loosen up "So what do you do for fun Hiyashi?" "Well, video games and my toy army men figures." Hayashi smiled. People actually cared what he liked, and it made him happy. Loran grinned a little more. If only Shade were here, would he be proud? Aki was smiling at the three of them talking,"He's such a sweet boy." Aki said. Ray was still laying down as he felt someone watching him,"Why didn't you go with the other's?" Ray asked van. Van layed near Ray "I could be asking the same to you but, we both know the answer to that question." Atsuya and Jitsuzai both jumped in enjoyment "WHAT VIDEO GAMES!? You want to go play? Oh and you want to have a mini-war if you have enough army men?" "I have Halo and Soul Caliber, and I have thousands of army men. Your pick." Hayashi said, trying not to laugh. Loran looked over at Aki and mouthed "We need to talk, when he's out of range." Aki smiled and mouthed "Sure no problem." "I guess so, So how have you been doing since Shade abandoned us?" Ray asked Van "HALO!!" The two exclaimed as they pulled Hiyashi along Van sighed "I've been better. Things seem so different now. He was like the glue to bring all of us together and now....well you know..." "Remember how I said the real Shade was the one sleeping? Well, my son holds part of that personallity, judging from what I've seen. Shade cast off himself that day. I'm sure of it." Loran said, as the boys ran off. "Well at least the Shade we know and love is still alive in his son." Aki said as tears went down her face. "Who cares, he betrayed us and next time i see him........." Ray growled. "Revenge? Heh. I'm too angry to want to feel anything so simple as that. I just want answers. It isn't right. All this time and still. I feel as if too many things were just left unsaid." Van started to think "Funny thing is I want to be angry but, I can't help but laugh at the fact that we may have to fight him one day." Hayashi was getting everything ready for Halo, and smiled all the while. "Do you two know Margin and Yuki? They stop by once in a while, but it's like they're scared of something." Loran was trying not to cry. "Shade created Hayashi that day, so I guess it's good then." "Your right about that but it's just.................... After that happened it seemed as though Ray changed forever becoming someone else." Aki said crying as she tried to wipe them off. "I don't need any answers, there's no point." Ray said turning away. Atsuya shuddered remembering his battle with Margin "Y-yea he's real 'nice'." Van looked at Ray in amusement "Then why don't you just go up to him and defeat him? Do you honestly think it'll be that easy for you? We all had a connection to Shade but, you're the only one acting childdish about it. We all feel pain and we all deal with it differently but I mean...Aki is trying to be there for you and you just keep turning her away." "He's my Godfather, whatever that means." the child said, as he turned his new XBOX 360 on. "You just don't get it Van, I had no one for more than 20 years after i left the Soul-Society and then on that day i met my first friend." Ray said. "So Loran, has he ever..........." asked Aki. "Enough about that psyc-er...your godfather. So you have any friends around here?" Atsuya said trying to forget those horrible memories "I don't get it? He saved me and Atsuya from my brother and Kanata who manage to kill me after his betrayal. And you're saying I don't get it? Seems like you're just being self-centered about this." Van sighed Hayashi frowned. "Not really. Most everyone who comes here used to be a friend of my dads, before he died."" "Ever what? What is it Aki?" Loran asked. "I don't have to listen to this." Ray said as he started to walk away from Van. "Shown any signs of having spirit energy?" Aki whispered to Loran. "Well me and Atsuya are you're friends now. If you want us to I mean." Jitsuzai laughed "Hey ladies." Anna walked in after crying outside trying to put on a brave face Van grabbed Ray's shoulder "You're gonna listen even if I have to force you. I don't want to lose anyone else. I'm not gonna let you do something foolish by being too hasty." Loran nodded. "Yeah, it's almost demonic, but at times, it feels human. It's like Margin's in a way." Hayashi looked at the two in his room. "Yay. From now on, we're friends!" he was happy someone else actually wanted to hang out with him. Ray just smacked Van down onto the ground,"Just mind your own buisness I'm not going to fight him but I will kill him!" Ray said growling as he continued walking away. "Welcome back Anna." Aki said wiping away the dry tears. Van laughed as he realized he didn't even have the motivation to withstand Ray's hit. "Heh. Guess that's another to look out for." Jitsuzai and Atsuya started looking around Hiyashi's room "So you just stay in here all day?" "No, I perfer to play outside, unless my mom is out shopping, or it's just cold ouside." Hayashi looked intently at the screen, as he logged into his "Gamertag", DarkLordSixxSixxSixx. "You guys can make your own profiles, ok?" he said handing the other two controlers. Ray sighed as he looked back. "Anyway, how has he been anyway Loran?" Aki asked.